the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka Tano : Slave Of Zygerria
Note: for the purposes of this story Ahsoka has been aged up to 18, meaning she was born in 38BBY. All other things in the Star Wars universe will remain unchanged. The Capture Of Ahsoka Tano Ahsoka roamed the underworld with no sense of where to head. She headed into a bar and took a seat at the counter. Ahsoka wanted a drink but she had no credits with her. A man approached her and said you like the kind of girl that cold use some money. He offered Ahsoka to come to his apartment. Ahsoka having no other alternative accepted the man's offer. When the reached his apartment he demanded that Ahsoka sit down while he got her a drink. Ahsoka removed her robe revealing her bare ass and breasts. Her under garments were a tight fit. Perhaps she could ask the kind man for a change of clothes. Minutes later he returned with a wine glass. Ahsoka drank it after thanking the man. However she began to feel woozy. The man began to laugh as Ahsoka collapsed to the floor. Ahsoka awoke naked with a shock collar on in a cage. She appeared to be aboard some form of a smuggling ship. She yelled for her captor to release her but her just ignored her. Ahsoka decided to bide her time and wait to see what destination they reached. Eventually the rear doors opened and she released from her cage. However her captor tied a leash around her neck to keep her in check. She was dragged naked through a town, humiliated. Soon she reached a throne room and recognized the Queen as Zygerrian. She walked toward her and felt her body and lekku commenting on her slenderness and beauty. Ahsoka was disgusted, she couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself into. The Queen stated that this female was perhaps the one they have been looking for and told the slaver to bring her to the "processing chamber". Ahsoka was laid across a table and clamped down. A Zygerrian approached with an iron and brined the Mark of the Zygerrian Empire on her left thigh. Ahsoka screamed in pain. The slavers then drugged her and put her into an unconscious state. While she was out she injected with a serum to preserve her youth and prevent her from aging. Her Vagina was given special characteristics so that it would be able to handle more orgasms and it would be several times more sensitive than a normal one. When Ahsoka awoke she was horrified to see her her new brand mark. She cried in humiliation as she was brought before the Queen. The Queen declared herself as Ahsoka's new master and that Ahsoka would serve the Queen by acting as a sex slave. She would fuck guests and perform sexual dances before the Queen. Ahsoka lashed out with the force without thinking but before she could do anything her shock collar sent electricity coursing throughout her body. The Zygerrians said that the shock collar will trigger whenever Ahsoka will attempt to use her force powers and that if Ahsoka defuses to be a good little slut and serve her mater she will be turned over to The New Galactic Empire. As they will pay a high price to exterminate any Jedi. Ahsoka was then taken to be fitted with a new slave outfit. It was a blue top that barely covered her breasts and left her midriff, arms and back exposed. She was given also a blue cloth. to cover her privates but it left her ass and legs exposed. Ahsoka was now a slave to the Zygerrians and was taken to her cage where she would lay and wait for her masters needs. Ahsoka awoke the next the day to be taken from her cage and brought to a group of fully trained slaves. They were all Shemales. One of them stepped foward declaring her name as Mai. She told Ahsoka how that there was no hope for her and she might as well accept her place as a slave. Ahsoka was disgusted with these statements and told her that she would find away to escape. Mai told her that escape was impossible and that all who tried were slaughtered as an expample. Mai stated that it was only a matter of time before the Zygerrians converted Ahsoka into a Togruta Shemale Slut to do their bidding and to satisfy the Queen's sick fetishes. Ahsoka refused to comply and looked for a way to escape. Ahsoka noticed that a guard wasn't paying attention and jumped him from behind. She began to strangle him but he threw her off. He called for backup and they all brought Electro-Whips. They then proceeded to entangle and shock Ahsoka until she fell to the ground defeated. Breaking of Ahsoka Tano Ahsoka awoke in the Queen's throne room where she was greeted by the Queen herself. She stated how She been causing her much unneeded trouble and that if she refused to be a good little slutty slave then she would have to be punished. First she labeled Ahsoka with her new name : Vashee. Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had even lost her name! The Queen came foward and stoked Ahsoka's lekku. Ahsoka spat in the Queen's face in disgust. Very well then the Queen stated. She activated Ahsoka's shock collar causing her vast amounts of pain. Ahsoka was then asked to dance before the Queen. Ahsoka laughed and refused and her shock collar was once again activated. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground. Ahsoka awoke on a bed wearing nothing but a blue loincloth that went down to her ankles that covered only her front side and left her ass completely exposed. She also wore a blue tubetop that didn't fit her so her breats were spilling out of the top and bottom. Ahsoka also felt the presence of the collar still around her neck. However she had this strange itchy feeling coming her Croch. She moved the loincloth to discover that she had a penis attached to her body. It was 7 inches. Ahsoka cried in a fit of humiliation. Mai was right she was now an abomination just like her and the rest of the slaves. After a few minutes Ahsoka calmed down. She noticed the sun setting outside and the room started to dim. Ahsoka heard a woman's voice calling to her and laughing. A woman emerged from the darkness with long pink spiky hair that went down to her ass and she was wearing a white bra that was to small to cover GG Breasts, short shorts that had her ass spilling out and they were unzipped showing off her panties and a bulge. She also wearing high heels and a shock collar. The women seemed pleased with Ahsoka's new appearance. I see that the surgery was success and now The Queen has a new toy. Ahsoka was disgusted, she was now an abomination. Ahsoka scowled at the women demanding to know her name. The woman revealed herself as Posion, the Queen's most powerful and loyal slave. She told Ahsoka how soon she would submit to her and the Queen. Ahsoka laughed and exclaimed that she would escape. Poison snarled and activated Ahsoka's shock collar causing her to scream in pain. Poison walked over too Ahsoka and grappled her cock, she began to stroke it causing Ahsoka to moan. However she quickly stopped her self not wanting to give the bitch any pleasure. Poison stopped and pulled out a serum she injected it into Ahsoka's thigh. Ahsoka began to feel woozy and she started to feel her dick become erect. She was sweating and she began scramble in the bed, Ahsoka screamed in agony and demanded too know what Poison had done to her. She simply replied that son it won't even matter. Poison said that Ahsoka would lose her character and principles she would become a slave and servant to Poison. Ahsoka couldn't believe what was happening, she was a Jedi and she knew she was better than this. She began to moan uncontrollably. She started to stroke her penis and couldn't stop. She lost her free Will and became a mindless slut to do Posion's bidding. Poison smiled as she knew she had succeeded in corrupting the young Togruta. She let her dick spill out of her panties. She stroked it to help make it erect. It grew to a length of 14 inches. Unlike Ahsoka she was born with this cock as well as her vagina. She was a Futanari from birth. She had turned hundreds of other slaves into Futas as well and now she had a Jedi under her control. Poison plunged her cock down Ahsoka's throat causing her to nearly choke. However Ahsoka was enjoying this and began to give Poison a blow-job. The surprised Poison cummed into Ahsoka's mouth. Ahsoka enjoyed the taste and begged her master for for. Posion too was enjoying the experience and the two proceeded to fuck for hours on end until they both ran dry. Ahsoka on her knees pledged her loyalty to her new master. Poison dubbed her with her new name : Vashee. Poison and Vashee then proceeded to devise a plan to remove the current Queen Of Zygerria : Miraj Scintel. Vashee would turn the Queen's staff and slaves against her using the serum and Poison would eliminate the Queen. Vashee hid the serum in everyone's food in order to make them consume the formula unknowingly. By the time Vashee had put everyone under Poison's spell, The Futa had already eliminated the Queen by slitting her throat. Poison now had control over the entire Zygerrian Slave Empire, with her most trusted slave Vashee at her side. Mission To Kadavo Vashee received orders from Queen Iris that she was too head to Kadavo and being the rest of the Zygerrian army there under her control or to eliminate them. Vashee was given her old lightsabers as well as a shock collar remote to bring slaves into submission. Her primary target was Mai Shiranui, the former slave enforcer. If Vashee could not turn her she was to dispose of her. Vashee boarded her slave ship along with a dozen royal Zygerrian guards and departed for Kadavo. When she arrived she was given access to the dining hall to where Mai was dining. Slaves like Vashee and Shiranui often received addition privileges when compared to others. Vashee and Mai denied for several minutes but Mai left to get desert. Vashee took a sample of Poison's formula and slipped it into Mai's wine glass. When Mai returned and took a drink during their desert, she immediately felt the effects. Within a few seconds she was under Poison's complete control. Vashee entrusted Mai with keeping all of the guards and slaves at the complex under control with the formula she had brought. They soon parted ways and Vashee returned to Zygerria too report her success on Kadavo. Queen Iris was pleased with the results and ordered several of her sex slaves to pleasure her and Vashee as a reward. Vashee took Greta pleasure as the slaves sucked her cock and pleasured her body. This was only the beginning of Iris and Vashee's Slave Empire. Taming Of Aayla Secura Vashee was summoned to Iris's throne room. She was given news that they had managed to capture the The Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. Vashee was assigned with the task of corrupting and bringing the Jedi under submission. Vashee later entered the from where Aayla Secura laid on a bed. She was wearing her skimpy Jedi attire that had earned her disrespect from many members of the Jedi Council. Vashee took the syringe with Poison's serum and stuck it into Aayla's thigh. The slutty Jedi quickly fell to the serum's effects. Vashee took this chance to pleasure the urges she had been having for some time. Vashee climbed onto Aayla. Her massive cock, now erect pressed against Aayla's crotch. She took her hand and put it between Aayla's cleavage. She grasped at the woman's breasts and she felt great satisfaction in doing so. Vashee kissed Aayla and ripped apart her tube top. She sucked her breast, desperate for relief from the urges she had bean experiencing. Vashee took a step back she removed her arm bands and her loincloth, revealing her massive dick. She commanded Aayla to pleasure her and without question she got on her knees and was giving Vashee a blowjob. Vashee moaned in satisfaction as she cummed her load into Aayla's mouth. Vashee then removed Aayla's pants and fucked her without restraint Aayla cried in pain, but do to the serum's influence she was also enjoying her torture. This continued for several hours and by the end of it Aayla was covered in cum. Vashee reapplied her loincloth and sent Aayla to shower. Soon after she delivered Aayla by chain to her new master Iris. Aayla fell to her knees and pledged herself as Poison's new sex slave. Vashee was pleased with the results and could hardly contain her excitement for capturing new slaves for her master. The Slave Market Vashee led Aayla by chain to the slave market downtown. She Led her to the area where Jabba The Hutt's representive was purchasing slaves. She offered her to him for three thousand credits. He took her off her hands and Vashee left the stand. As Vashee was leaving she noticed a human slave being sold for 69000 credits. She was beautiful. Her ass and thighs were thick as hell, it made Vashee's moth water. She was already in desperate need of a new slave to fuck into submission. So Vashee headed over to the stand and purchased the slave with th remainng credits that Iris had given he. She could hardly wait to seeuce another slave. Taming Of Chun Li Vashee led the captures slave to her bedroom. Vashee smiled as she led this slut to her bed. Vashee took out the serum and injected it into Chun Li's massive thigh. She screamed in pain as the serum overcame her. Vashee could hardly contain her excitement. Her futa cock throbbing with the chance to fuck Li silly. Vashee removed her loincloth and ordered Chun on to her knees and hands. She quickly did as she was told. Vashee whipped out her massive dick and plunged it deep into Chun Li's ass. Chun Li writhed in pain. Vashee almost immediately came into Li's ass. Vashee leagues with pleasure as she fucked Chun Li silly. For hours the two fucked. After Chun Li had passed out Vashee fell to her knees drained from the vigorous sex she had just went though but just then Posion entered the room. She was furious with Vashee for purchasing suck an overly expensive slave and for the fact that she had not informed her of her dealings. Poison grabbed Vashee's head tail and led her to her secret chambers. Here she remarked you will once again remember your place not as my equal but as a worthless slut to do my bidding. Vashee's Punishment Vashee had spent weeks in the processing chambers. She was constantly fucked orally, vaginally and anally. She was violated in every possible way. However she still managed to avoid giving in, she wouldn't give the royal guards any pleasure. One day Mai entered the room. Mai laughed at the irony of their situation as she was once forced into submission by Vashee. Mai removed her loincloth revealing her cock that was even more massive than Vashee's. She plunged it into Vashee's ass barely managing to prevent her orgasm. Mai thrusted once more but was unable to contain herself. She came her massive load and moaned in pleasure. Poison entered the room with the serum and stuck it into Vashee's ass cheek. As Vashee slipped back into submission Poison told Vashee how easy it would have been to use the serum to corrupt her from the beginning but all Poison wanted was to see her suffer. Within minutes Vashee was now nothing but a mindless slave to Iris once more. Mission To Shili Three years had passed since the day Vashee had become an obedient slave of the Zygerrian Empire. She had helped her Queen Iris enslave thousands and expand the empire's reach to never before seen distances. Vashee had also enhanced her breasts to twice their previous size and had increased her the length of her cock to 10in. Vashee was summoned to Queen Iris' chambers for a special assignment. Jedi Council Master Shaak Ti had been located on Felucia and Vashee was too seduce her to join their empire. She was to go alone. Vashee had been training for years to test her skills. She estimated she was capable of dueling with the likes of Plo Koon and Ki-Adi Mundi, however she was ensure if she was prepared to defeat someone of Shaak Ti's power. When Vashee arrived she sensed Shaak Ti's presence. She headed towards the source and found her meditating next to a mega sarlacc pit. Shaak Ti rose to her feet and ignited her Lightsaber ready to duel Vashee, the fallen Jedi Padawan. They engaged in a vicious duel, trading blow for blow. They locked blades and Shaak Ti force pushed Vashee away. She lifted up a boulder and launched at Vashee. She split the boulder in two and threw her Shoto and The Togruta Master. It clipped Shaak Ti's Left lekku clean off. Vashee called it back to her palm, but in that moment Shaak To closed the distance and unleashed a Force Repulse. Vashee was sent flying and her lightsabers fell from her grasp. Vashee knew that her only chance now was the formula. She pulled out the syringe from her bra and jabbed it into Shaak Ti's thigh. The Jedi Master screamed in agony attempting to dispel the drugs' affects but it was to no avail. She fell to her knees and submitted her loyalty to The Zygerrian Empire. However Vashee was not satisfied. She had nearly lost the battle and needed to punish Ti. Vashee removed her blue loincloth, revealing her monster dick. She plunged it into Shaak Ti's throat nearly choking her outright. However The Jedi Master enjoyed her punishment and was eager to eat Vashee's cock. They had oral sex for half an hour until Vashee finally let up. She then showed Shaak Ti to their ship and departed for Zygerria. When they arrived Poison was pleased with the results. She now had a Jedi Master under her control. Iris then dismissed Vashee her chambers.The next day Vashee was looking in the mirror and her reflection spoke to her in disgust. She reflected on what she had become. Nothing but a mindless slave to do her master's bidding. She was supposed to be better than this. She was supposed to be a Jedi. She knew she had to escape, but she needed to make amends. She needed to kill Iris. Plans of revenge Vashee thought up a plan. The next time when she was sent to visit Queen Iris she begged the queen if she could give her pleasure. The queen was delighted and soon Vashee began to have sex with her. They did so for hours and Vashee pretended to like it. The queen fell for it and was greatly enjoying herself. They finally stopped and Iris ordered Vashee to her feet. With a wave of her hand the room emptied. Vashee couldn't believe it, her plan was working! "Vashee, you have proved yourself an excellent slave. We will now begin the ceremony of making you my own personal slave. Come forward." Vashee did, and pretended to be greatly excited. Soon the ceremony was over. To celebrate, Queen Iris asked Vashee to pour some wine. While the Queen's back was turned, Vashee carefully dumped a packet of sleeping poison into her cup. She brought it to the queen who raised her cup. "To Vashee, my new personal slave!" Vashee raised her glass as well. "Thank you my master, my one and only master." She hid a tiny smile in behind her cup as she drank and waited. "Now master, if it is your wish you may sign this piece of paper and I will buy you a new slave, and I will break her for you. After that I will pleasure you all you could desire." Vashee bowed humbly. Queen Iris thought for a moment. "As you wish." She signed the paper. Only a moment later her eyes closed and she fell back on her throne. To others she might appear sleeping, but Vashee knew better. She had successfully killed the queen. Escape! Vashee walked casually out of the room. She had requested her shock collar removed, and instead brought a guard to the slave market. In one quick movement once they were out of sight, she Force chocked the guard. She had sadly learned how to do that a year or so ago. Category:Slave Ahsoka